


swing sets and signed stationery

by chivalrousamour



Series: modern au/youtube au collection lol??? [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eye Trauma, F/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn, blood shows up in one chapter, literal years of slow burn in universe, penpals, serial killer also shows up one time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: The reunion starts, and in walks a pink-haired cutie in a white dress, and, uh...A massive man in a mix of black leather, chains, and ripped fabric. One of his eyes is covered with an eyepatch, his hair is long and unruly. The pink-haired girl is hanging off his arm, and from her voice alone, the teachers recognize her as Hilda.The same Hilda who was supposed to be dating Dimitri. Dimitri, the class valedictorian. Dimitri, whose hair was always neat and tidy. Dimitri, who wore dress shirts and vests to class like the world's youngest aspiring banker.It's the gym teacher who works up the nerve to ask who that is, asking it under the guise of asking both their names."Don't you remember us? I'm Hilda, and this is Dimitri!" Hilda exclaims.The thought on all the teachers' minds is obvious.'What... happened here?'
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: modern au/youtube au collection lol??? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553266
Comments: 132
Kudos: 150





	1. prologue

There's an undercurrent of excitement in the high school. Anticipation hangs in the air like the streamers and the banners declaring that it would be the high school's reunion.

The teachers are eagerly awaiting the chance to meet their students again. How much those little rascals have grown, how much they haven't, how many friends they've met in college... the teachers discuss their theories and secondhand knowledge on the subject.

A math teacher brings up one couple, one that had been so cute during their days at high school. She heard that they stayed together, even in college.

The science teacher nods. Those two were so cute. The sight of pink puffy skirts and dress shirts always helped boost their spirits. The popular cutie and class valedictorian were such a sight to behold!

The reunion starts, and in walks a pink-haired cutie in a white dress, and, uh...

A massive man in a mix of black leather, chains, and ripped fabric. One of his eyes is covered with an eyepatch, his hair is long and unruly. The pink-haired girl is hanging off his arm, and from her voice alone, the teachers recognize her as Hilda.

The same Hilda who was supposed to be dating Dimitri. Dimitri, the class valedictorian. Dimitri, whose hair was always neat and tidy. Dimitri, who wore dress shirts and vests to class like the world's youngest aspiring banker.

It's the gym teacher who works up the nerve to ask who that is, asking it under the guise of asking both their names.

"Don't you remember us? I'm Hilda, and this is Dimitri!" Hilda exclaims.

The thought on all the teachers' minds is obvious.

_'What... happened here?'_


	2. Chapter 2

The first time they meet, Dimitri was twelve, Hilda was thirteen, and his father died the day before.

Dimitri was too young to know the details of what happened. From his point of view, a simple walk home became a flaming mess.

He was with his childhood friends, the big brothers of their group leading the way. They all had lived in the same apartment complex for years, so they were used to the routine.

First was Ingrid's floor. She would always complain about how the others better not come up with any new games without her as Sylvain dropped her off.

Then it was Sylvain's turn to go, laughing as he told Glenn to take care of the last two little rascals.

Felix and Glenn's home was just a few doors down from Dimitri's, so they went through the last stretch together. 

Dimitri's dad opened the door to welcome his son and thank the other two, just as he usually did. 

Then, his father noticed a cardboard box in front of the door. His father went to pick it up, when—

Glenn yanked Dimitri back by the hand, rushing in front of the two young boys when the package exploded.

The explosion blew the doorway into pieces. The flames consumed Dimitri's home, his father, his friend, quickly starting to spread to other rooms...!

The fire alarm blared and flashed in the halls. Felix tugged on Dimitri's hand to get him to flee, but Dimitri was desperately searching for any sign that his father, that Glenn were still alive and struggling...! 

He saw the doorknob next to his jitter. Not knowing if it was one of the older men having escaped or just another hapless resident, Dimitri rushed forward, into the flames, to help them—

The doorknob was fiery. It burnt into Dimitri's flesh with the smell of smoke and terrible pain. But Dimitri opened it, helping a dark-skinned boy his age escape.

The firefighters came and carried the boys away. Dimitri begged them to save his father and Glenn, begged them to save everyone because if one kid couldn't, then the adults could fix everything. They could help everyone.

He waited with the others as a nurse bandaged up his hands. He said Dimitri's hands would likely be scarred for the rest of his life. Sylvain held the other crying children close.

The boy he saved was quiet. Then, he admitted that his mother was thrown into the wall from a sudden blast while she was vacuuming. His father rushed to her side. His siblings were terrified, so when the fire started, they rushed as far away from the source as possible. It was only after their father was consumed by the flames that they realized that the fire was burning right next to their front door. It was their only escape route. 

Dedue went first, trying to wrestle the door open, but the pain was too much... he was so grateful for Dimitri saving him.

And Dimitri cried.

He wasn't a saviour or a hero. He was just a kid.

The firefighters couldn't save Dimitri's dad or Glenn. Dead on the scene, they said.

And it didn't feel real, when he was dropped off at his uncle's home further south. Dimitri was still in a daze when his uncle told him that he got a week off of school to recover. Nothing about it felt real at all.

His uncle didn't know how to approach him, so he let Dimitri be. When his uncle fell asleep, Dimitri left.

_'I want to go back home,' _was what he thought. 

He walked until he got lost.

He wound up in an empty playground. Dimitri sat on a swing, unconsciously grabbing the chains when—

The cool metal stung at the fresh wounds under his bandages. 

And Dimitri cried. If the explosion didn't happen, he would have been in school, still laughing and playing with his friends. He would have fallen asleep in his familiar bed and his dad would still be there and Glenn would still be there and everything would still be the same as always—

And as Dimitri wondered just how long he had been gone, if he would ever get to go back home, he suddenly felt something fall in place on top of his head.

Turning around, he saw a pink-haired girl in a pale yellow dress standing behind him. She seemed to be about the same age as him, thought she was taller than he would be standing up.

The object on his head slipped off, falling on the ground. He stared at it, confused at the sight of a...

...flower crown?

"Hey there," the girl said with a smile. "Want me to push you high?"

"H-huh?" he replied.

"I mean, do you wanna play together? I can push you really high!" she exclaimed.

"No... um, I..."

He looked down at his hands, and her eyes widened.

"Then, do you want to play hopscotch?" she asked. "Or get flowers!"

"...why...?"

"Because you seem sad," she told him as she took a seat on the swing next to him. Dimitri noticed a backpack behind the swings, one that must have been hers.

She rocked herself back and forth slowly, not quite trying to go as high as she could. "Did someone pick on you at school or something?"

"N-no," he said quietly.

"Then, do your hands hurt?"

"My dad and friend are dead and it's _all my fault_," Dimitri blurted out, before crumpling inwards. Saying it out loud made it feel like he had just... given up on hope.

"Huh?"

Dimitri started to cry again.

Randomly babbling out details about the package, the explosion, the fire, his injuries, the boy he saved, the loved ones he didn't, Dimitri cried. He covered his face with his hands, his tears stinging at the burn wounds underneath the bandages...

Then he heard her get off the swing.

Before he could think to apologize, she hugged him.

And something in Dimitri broke down, and he desperately grabbed at the comfort he was given. He cried until his eyes hurt and his breathing was punctuated with hiccups, until he was calmer, but not quite done crying.

When he pulled away, there was a huge stain on her shoulder.

"S-sorry..." Dimitri said, knowing he had completely broken down in front of a total stranger.

The girl looked at her shoulder in displeasure, before turning back to him. She sighed.

"It's fine, I mean, I didn't really expect you to be crying over something like that!" she exclaimed. "I understand that you'd be upset by people dying and the fire, but, isn't it weird to blame yourself?"

Dimitri stared at her in confused as she went through the pockets of her backpack.

"Even if they protected you, the reason they died was because there was something to protect you _from_," she reasoned, removing a bunch of napkins from her bag and using some to wipe her shoulder. "So, isn't it the fault of whoever sent that package?"

Dimitri's eyes widened.

"It's the fault of... whoever sent that package..."

"Yeah! You ought to find them and yell at them and beat them up!"

"...!"

The girl turned back to him and offered him a napkin.

"But for now, you oughta get home," she said. "I bet your friends and your uncle are worried, and my mom's coming to pick me up from school soon." 

She turned to leave.

Dimitri remembered brown hair and dance lessons, and blurted out, "wait! Will I ever see you again?"

The pink-haired girl turned back with a mischievous grin.

"Meet me here tomorrow, same time!" 

Dimitri was dazed as he held the napkin in his hands, before smiling.

His uncle found him at the park, still sitting at the swings. Dimitri was stunned by how his uncle was on the verge of collapsing, when the older man, still wheezing and panting, stomped over to Dimitri.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" his uncle ordered, pulling Dimitri into a hug. "Please... we're all the family we have left anymore. I don't know what I would do if you were gone too..."

Dimitri held his uncle in return. He didn't have any tears left to cry, so instead, he said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," his uncle said, lifting Dimitri into his arms. "Come on. Let's head home."

And they went.

Dimitri told his uncle all about the girl his age that heard him out and hugged him. He asked if he could go to the park again the next day.

Rufus was a bit concerned, but told him to go ahead as long as he came back before sunset. 

He didn't want to take away something that seemed to make Dimitri happy, not after the boy cried all night.

* * *

"By the way, my name's Hilda," the girl said the next day, sitting next to him on the swings. "What about you?"

"I-I'm Dimitri," he replied. At her gaze, he quickly added, "I'm not a girl."

Hilda nodded.

Then, a thought came to her. 

"What school do you go to?" she asked.

"Itha Middle School."

"...you're... a middle schooler?" Hilda asked, stunned. "But, _I'm_ a middle schooler! Locket Middle School! There's no way you're in middle school too!"

"What? How old did you think I _am_?" Dimitri demanded.

"Nine!" Hilda declared. "Ten at most!"

"What?! No! I'm twelve!"

"Hey, I get that kids want to act all grown up, but it's not good to lie to your big sister," Hilda said.

"How old are you, then?!" Dimitri asked, bright red.

"Thirteen!" Hilda exclaimed proudly. She got up from the swing, puffing her chest out proudly. "You can tell from how tall I am, right?"

"You can't be _that_ tall..." Dimitri grumbled, getting up from the swing too, but...

He only came up to her nose...

Hilda laughed smugly, telling him, "don't worry, Dimitri, if you ever get any taller than me, I'll be sure to give you a treat!"

"I'll definitely get much, much taller than you!" Dimitri promised.

Hilda laughed, patting him on the head. Dimitri pouted in return.

* * *

"You won't believe what happened today!" Hilda exclaimed, excitedly swinging back and forth. "My friend Claude, he managed to pull off a great prank!"

Dimitri made a sound of affirmation. He liked how happy she sounded when she was talking to him. 

Even though he was still sad... it really helped to have someone to talk to normally. His uncle was still figuring out how to keep several women he slept with from breaking down his door while he was trying to be a parent, Sylvain was trying to put on a brave face for his little siblings, and Ingrid and Felix were as upset as he was.

He kept listening to her talk, unable to stop himself from smiling.

It probably would end soon, but... he was having fun while it lasted.

* * *

"So... tomorrow's Saturday," Hilda said, and Dimitri knew that tone of voice.

It was the same voice Edelgard used when she said she was moving. It was the same tone of voice she used to make sure it didn't hurt too bad when they had to say goodbye.

"I'm gonna have a hard time coming over, so wanna exchange addresses?" Hilda asked.

"...huh?" Dimitri said.

"Call me old-fashioned, but I like writing letters over anything else," Hilda said with a smile. "My brother's off fighting to defend the border, so, I just got used to sending him letters. What do you say?"

"So... we can still be friends?" Dimitri asked.

"Of course!" Hilda replied. She grabbed her backpack and took out a notebook and a pen.

She went first, writing her address with a practiced ease. Her hand ripped off her half of the paper, handing it to Dimitri.

Dimitri tucked the paper in his pocket, swearing not to lose it.

He wrote carefully, trying not to fold his hand too much and cause himself pain. Then, he realized that he accidentally wrote down his old address.

With a sigh, he crossed it out and wrote down the address of his uncle's home.

"There you go," Dimitri said, handing her the paper.

"Thanks a ton!" Hilda exclaimed, patting him on the head.

"H-hey, that's embarrassing..." he muttered, blushing a bit.

"Don't worry, just think of it as a big sister doting on her little brother!"

"Absolutely not!"

Hilda laughed, and Dimitri felt himself pout. 

That was probably the first time she made his heart waver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon gave me almost nothing on rufus so i'm doing whatever i want


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dimitri's room is just a spare room in rufus's apartment the dude cleaned up and put a sleeping bag in  
i don't care what year this takes place in it's fine everything is fine fuck everything

Dimitri made it through his first day back at school, so obviously, the first thing he did was to go to his room and throw himself facedown on his sleeping bag.

He didn't like how everyone looked at him and Felix and Ingrid sadly. Or how the teachers seemed to step around certain topics because of them. It didn't feel good to be singled out like that.

Sure, they meant well, but...

He didn't really want to go back to more of that.

"Little buddy," Uncle Rufus called out, opening the front door wide. "You got a love letter!"

Dimitri jolted in his bed, practically scrambling to see his uncle.

"It's not a love letter!" Dimitri screamed. "Please, just give it to me!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's not a love letter, I totally believe you," the reply came, "that's why it's stuck closed with a heart sticker, right?"

"Uncle!" Dimitri cried out.

His uncle held it high out of his reach, forcing Dimitri to try jumping up to grab it.

Uncle Rufus found this so hilarious he dropped the letter in his laughter. Dimitri pouted, snatching the letter out of the air and stomping back to his room. 

In the privacy of his room, Dimitri opened the letter. It really was sealed closed with a heart sticker...

> _Dear Dimitri,_
> 
> _Hi! This is going to be our first letter, so I wanted to say something cool, but I couldn't think of anything. Hope you like it anyways!_
> 
> _P.S. I was born February 3rd, 20XX. I'm so totally your big sister._
> 
> _Hilda Valentine Goneril_

It was written on pink heart-themed stationery. She had cut a sheet in half due to its short length, so as to not waste any paper. Her words were written in red ink and her _'i'_s were dotted with hearts.

Dimitri couldn't help but smile as he read the letter again and again.

Then, a knock came on his door. 

"Here, kid, if this is gonna be a regular thing," Rufus said, handing Dimitri a key.

"What is it?"

"A key to the mailbox, duh. Be sure to get there 'fore I do, or I might end up reading it."

Dimitri felt his heart lighten up.

He had almost forgotten it in his despair. That, even though his father, even though Glenn was gone, there were still people supporting him.

His uncle, his friends, and now... Hilda.

* * *

> _Dear Hilda,_
> 
> _Thank you very much for your letter. I am incredibly grateful for the fact that we can continue speaking, even when we cannot meet face-to-face._
> 
> _I could not find any stationery similar to yours, so I've written this letter on lined paper. I hope this is alright._
> 
> _P.S. I was born December 20th, 20XX! I'll be 13 too in December, so you can't be my big sister!_
> 
> _Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd_

* * *

"You alright, Dimitri?" Sylvain asked, walking the smaller ones back home just as they did before. Ingrid and Felix were both quiet, but Dimitri in particular seemed to be rushing back towards his home...

"I am. I just need to check the mailbox before Uncle Rufus gets home."

Sylvain looked at him with wide eyes.

After the bombing, the rest of them were suspicious of any sort of package, hoping that it wouldn't rob them of house and home once again, but... even though Dimitri ought to have been the one most affected, he was charging on without fear...

"Alright, be careful," Sylvain said, ruffling Dimitri's hair, proud of Dimitri's recovery. "Let's all have a race to get back the fastest, alright?"

"That's no fair," Felix spat out, the first words they heard out of him the entire walk home. "Ingrid's place is closer."

"You'll just have to run faster," Ingrid retorted with a smirk.

Sylvain smiled as the three started running.

* * *

> _Dear Dimitri,_
> 
> _How come you're talking so fancy? Trying to grow up super fast or something? I hope you realize that that's super cute and baby brother-like, you know?_
> 
> _I got this paper as a gift from my mom on my birthday. Since my middle name is Valentine, I've gotta cover everything in hearts!_
> 
> _But, seriously, it's fine if you only have lined paper. No need to be so stiff or anything!_
> 
> _P.S. You have to be lying. There's no way we're born the same year! That would mean you're in seventh grade like me!_
> 
> _Hilda_

* * *

> _Dear Hilda,_
> 
> _My friend Ingrid said that you had to be fancy when you were writing letters! It has nothing to do with growing up, because I'm only a few months younger than you!_
> 
> _Thank you for allowing me to use subpar paper. I'll try and locate suitable stationery as soon as possible._
> 
> _I hope you have been well,_
> 
> _Dimitri_
> 
> _P.S. According to Ingrid, you actually put the P.S. here. Also, I AM in seventh grade!_

* * *

> _Dear Dimitri,_
> 
> _Ohhh, Ingrid, she's one of your childhood friends, right? What's she like?_
> 
> _(Also, sure, sure, whatever you say, lil bro.)_
> 
> _You really don't have to, but now I'm kind of excited to see what kind of paper you'll pick out. Have fun with it!_
> 
> _I've been doing great, thanks! Managed to pass a test, avoid a detention, all sorts of good stuff! I also got this cool girl in the grade above me, Leonie, to join in on my friends' lunch table!_
> 
> _Her friend, Lorenz, came along too. Actually, I'm not sure if they're even friends, considering that all they do is argue..._
> 
> _Hilda_
> 
> _P.S. I didn't know that! Thanks, Ingrid! _

* * *

Dimitri seemed a bit dazed between classes... Just when Felix was about to call out to him, Dimitri went and approached another boy.

"Dedue, do you want to eat with us?"

Dedue's eyes widened slightly, the only indication of an emotional reaction he gave off.

"If that's what you want."

"I would like to be your friend, so please don't force yourself to do anything you don't want to."

Dimitri mentally thanked Hilda. He really wanted to approach Dedue for a long time, but he had no idea how to do it until her letter brought up eating together at lunch...

* * *

When Dimitri got home, he was pretty excited, since he finally got that stationery he was looking for. 

He took out his pen and wrote about how intelligent Ingrid was and how athletic Felix was and how Sylvain was a flirt, but had a good heart. He wrote about inviting Dedue to lunch and how his teacher was only strict when it came to eating in class and asked her what she thought of the new paper.

* * *

When Hilda received the letter, she burst into laughter without reading a single word. 

The first thing she wrote in response was, _'where in the world did you get blue knife-pattern paper?!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favourite part of writing these letters is just the fact that dimitri copies whatever hilda's doing, because it just gives off the image of him frantically rereading her letter while writing to figure out how to do it.  
"do i sign my full name? she did it this time. but then she went to hilda so i guess i gotta only do it the one time??? oh she's talking about what happened to her. do i do that? i should do that but what do i even talk about?????"


	4. Chapter 4

Months went by, and eventually, the group of childhood friends slowly stopped feeling so uneasy at school. The hop returned to their steps as they went back home, their chatter was starting to permeate the air around them again.

Dedue became part of their small group. He didn't quite fit into Glenn's place, he could never be called a replacement. Instead, Dedue carved himself his own spot in their friendship. 

Dimitri's friends learned that nothing could dissuade Dimitri from checking the mailbox after school. Sylvain cracked jokes about Dimitri's pen pal the same way he did about Edelgard and the knife incident. Ingrid scolded him, Felix groaned, Dedue sighed, and Dimitri refused to say anything.

Their letters got longer, too. Soon, Hilda stopped needing to cut her sheets of stationery in half. Sometimes, she even wrote on the back to him.

She sent him jokes, doodles, and anecdotes. He told her about his day, offered some advice to her academic complaining, and expressed his thanks for her friendship.

Then, winter hit, and one day, Hilda's letter consisted of nothing but, _'can you come to the park at 3 this Tuesday?'_

* * *

Sylvain, Ingrid, Dedue, and Felix were watching from the bushes, because, well. Dimitri _insisted_ he could do this alone, but they were obviously going to be worried if Dimitri wanted to suddenly go down this route that was not the fast way home and refused to tell anyone why, right?

Dimitri didn't know this, however, because he thought he had successfully convinced the others to let him take a detour. 

Hilda was swaddled up in a thick jacket, sitting on the same swing as always.

Dimitri practically ran to see her, a bright grin on his face.

"Happy birthday, Dimitri!" Hilda exclaimed, presenting him with a cupcake in a plastic bag.

His eyes widened as he took the gift. 

"For me...?"

"Yeah, I managed to get you something!" she laughed, before adding, "Sorry it's a bit squished."

"...thank you," Dimitri said softly.

Hilda smiled.

"No problem!" 

She said something about getting back to school so her parents could pick her up, before telling Dimitri to get home safely.

It took Dimitri a few seconds to remember to actually leave instead of just standing there, letting his cupcake freeze. Sticking it in his pocket, he set off. 

Dimitri met up with his friends soon after, the group telling him that they decided to wait for him near the spot he separated from them. Dimitri believed them.

* * *

A month later, Dimitri got another letter from Hilda.

> _Dear Dimitri,_
> 
> _Man, being born in the winter means there's this nonstop queue of holidays to go through with your birthday somewhere in it, huh? Sometimes people just give me Valentine's chocolates as a birthday gift. It's really funny, but sometimes a girl gets sick of chocolates!_
> 
> _(Well, maybe I get sick if I try to eat it all in one go, but having a chocolate stockpile is always fun.)_
> 
> _But seriously, the cold sucks! I just want to never go outside and snuggle under the blankets with hot cocoa whenever it's cold..._
> 
> _Hope you're not getting sick or anything!_
> 
> _Hilda_

Dimitri got a great idea from that.

* * *

> _Dear Hilda,_
> 
> _I put some hot chocolate packets with this letter. I'm hoping it gets to you before your birthday, because it was meant to be a birthday gift._
> 
> _I won't ask you to meet me at the park when it's cold, so don't force yourself to do that ever again, okay? Stay inside when it's too cold._
> 
> _Happy birthday and well wishes,_
> 
> _Dimitri_

* * *

Hilda's next letter came with a sketched bear thanking Dimitri for his kindness, but she noted in her letter that it wasn't too much of a hassle to meet him in person as long as it wasn't snowing.

(The next year, she settled for sending him a cute knitted hat in a paper package.)


	5. Chapter 5

> _Dear Dimitri,_
> 
> _Argh, jeez, summer vacation's over! I wanted to take more naps and eat more ice cream... why can't school be cancelled foreverrrrrrrr......._
> 
> _I didn't even get to go to the pool once... I just played with my cat and spent all day on the internet and made jewellery and napped and did chores. _
> 
> _Maybe it was because I was doing so many chores! I was too responsible!_
> 
> _Oh well, at least I know now what I'm doing wrong, so I can do better next year!_
> 
> _And on the plus side, the all-girls school I'm going to has a cute uniform!_
> 
> _Don't you think so too?_
> 
> _Anyways, your big sister is cheering for you! Do your best in high school!_
> 
> _Hilda_

The first thing Dimitri thought was, _'I'm already in high school, why do you still think of me as a little brother?'_

The second thing he thought was, _'oh, she included a photo!'_

Dimitri couldn't help but smile at the photo she had sent him along with her letter. She was posing in front of a mirror, taking a photo with her cellphone. He had to admit that she _did_ look good in the uniform...

Unfortunately, this letter reached him a few days after his first day in high school, so he didn't think to take a photo to send to her in return.

He still remembered how his uncle had actually asked him several times over if he was _sure_ he wanted to wear that... Dimitri didn't exactly know what was so wrong with the sweater vest, really.

After all, when he wore it, he looked a lot like his father.

Dimitri had made up his mind long ago that he'd make his father proud and carry on the work he couldn't finish. Chasing that dream, Dimitri applied himself in studies and sports, showed everyone a smile, and became the epitome of good behaviour.

Of course, it was difficult, but it wasn't that bad. 

It was fun, spending time with his friends. Reading and writing letters was relaxing. 

Dimitri was surprised that he and Hilda had managed to keep up their letters for so long, but he was grateful for it. 

Grabbing a pen, he went to reply to her letter.

* * *

He had learned a fair bit about Hilda from their letters over the years.

For one thing, her favourite colour was actually blue, but everyone thought she liked pink best because of her middle name. She didn't really try too hard to dissuade them, since pink was a good colour in its own right.

She took dance lessons, but she didn't want to go to competitions or anything. Hilda also liked to sing. She had a cat named Grace that would yowl along with her whenever she started to sing.

Her least favourite class was gym, but she liked art class. In her free time, she made jewellery and decorations. She hadn't joined any clubs. Her family consisted of her, her parents, and her brother Holst, off defending the border. Hilda admitted to him that she didn't actually know much about what Holst was defending the border _from_, but she trusted that he would come home alive and well.

She was willing to meet up with him at the park again, as long as it wasn't super cold. She got sick after his first birthday, so she missed out on the New Year's celebrations... but it was hard to make plans when his schedule was so busy.

But, the most stunning thing he learned about her came with a letter when they were both about to go into their third year of high school.

> _Dear Dimitri,_
> 
> _I'm really sorry, I have to disagree. There's no way chocolate zucchini anything tastes good, even if it's "healthy". I think your taste buds are just immune to everything terrible. Either that or fencing is working you so hard, anything tastes good. Take a break._
> 
> _Also, head's up! My family's moving so Holst can be closer to his workplace now that he's back, I wrote down my new address on the back. It's still gonna be like, what, a week of moving? So if you don't get one of my letters or if I don't get one of yours, that's why._
> 
> _But it's such a big pain to move after I've already made so many friends...! I already had to say goodbye to Claude, even though we still text and stuff, but now I gotta do the same with Leonie and Erica and Faye...!!!_
> 
> _Gosh... it's kind of nerve-wracking... I wonder if the people at Saint Seiros are nice... wish me luck!!_
> 
> _Hilda_

Dimitri's eyes widened at Hilda's letter.

He had to read it over and over again to make it stick in his head. 

Saint Seiros Private School. That was the one he was going to.

Hilda would be transferring to his school come September.

* * *

In the teachers' gossip circle, the day Hilda transferred to their school, Dimitri was lovestruck from first sight, while she playfully flirted with him in return until they became a serious couple.

And it was very easy to think that. The day she first transferred, Dimitri was completely unable to tear his eyes away from her. Even when Felix took to lightly smacking him with a ruler, Dimitri couldn't look away. Whether it was her hoop earrings, black halter top, frilly pink skirt, black flats, or cute pigtails, Dimitri couldn't believe that the girl he met in middle school had grown up so much.

And while no one knew the exact reason why, they could tell that he was ensnared. 

"Hilda, if you have any questions, be sure to ask the class representative," the math teacher said, trying to hide her grin. "He'll help you out, right, class rep?"

"R-right! Of course!" Dimitri exclaimed, too fast and too loud. Both Ingrid and Felix were stunned by his state. 

The math teacher directed Dimitri to take Hilda on a tour around the school. Felix sighed, because he thought that these sorts of things would go away once Sylvain graduated.

Dimitri was incredibly antsy when he went with Hilda into the empty corridor. He had been imagining how their meeting would go ever since he read her letter and realized that they would be able to talk in person regularly. 

Would she finally stop treating him as a little brother? Drag him into a chat about life as usual? What would she think now that he was so much taller than her?

"Say, I need some help, actually," Hilda said. "So, um, do you mind...?"

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and Dimitri immediately replied with, "of course! If you need anything, just ask!"

"Thanks!" she replied with a cute smile. "I'm so glad that there are nice, _reliable_ guys like you here!"

Dimitri's face warmed, but before he could deflect her praise, she added, "I'm looking for someone, can you tell me if you know him?"

"Huh? Alright?" Dimitri asked, wondering if she would ask about a certain teacher she needed to talk to or something.

"So, there should be a student in our year, about this tall," Hilda said, gesturing to her eye level, "blonde hair, blue eyes, named Dimitri. Do you know anyone like that?"

And he was stunned into silence.

Hilda tried to call him back with a "class rep?" but then, he hid his blushing face with one hand.

"I'm sorry, but... I'm not that short anymore, Hilda." 

Hilda paused.

"...I'm sorry, what?"

_"I'm_ Dimitri," he stated. "Your pen pal."

Hilda's eyes widened.

_"What?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> high school is not officer's academy. its to weird to not have everyone call byleth and manuela professor.  
also ao3 is mean. it deleted the entire second half of the chapter without warning so i had to rewrite it ;-;


	6. Chapter 6

"...oh, so you're eating lunch together," Felix noted flatly.

"Have fun," Ingrid said with a grin.

Dedue gave Dimitri and Hilda a thumbs up.

"It's just that we... made a bet?" Dimitri offered uncertainly, not knowing how to explain that the two of them had been friends for a few years now and Hilda actually remembered her promise of how she would give him a treat if he got taller than her.

"I mean, you guys could come with us if you want, I'm just buying Dimitri a smoothie," Hilda said.

"No, no, it's fine," Ingrid said hurriedly. "Have fun together, we're just going to eat in the cafeteria."

She dragged Dedue and Felix with her while shooting Dimitri an expression that screamed _'you have to explain everything later.'_

"It was nice to meet you!" Hilda called out, before turning to Dimitri with a grin. "Alright, wanna go?"

And Dimitri felt a shy smile come on his face as he said, "let's go."

* * *

"How long do we have for lunch?" Hilda asked as they walked around. She held her own cup of iced tea, while Dimitri had his smoothie.

"About forty-five minutes left," Dimitri said, checking his watch.

Dimitri let her take the lead, since he knew the area pretty well. He'd be able to steer them back if they got lost.

"That's plenty of time!" Hilda exclaimed happily. "Come on, let's chat about all sorts of things!"

"Ha, alright."

"What sort of things have you been up to, lately?" Hilda asked.

Dimitri began to tell her about how he was chosen as class representative, became part of the fencing club with Felix, and was planning on doing javelin-throwing for the track and field team, when Hilda gestured for him to stop.

"How are you still alive," Hilda asked bluntly.

"What?"

"Jeez, I don't get responsible people at _all_..." Hilda told him. "I mean, just being class rep sounds like a pain! I don't know how you could do that along with clubs!"

"Well, I enjoy the exercise," Dimitri said. 

"And the class rep work?"

"It's not too strenuous."

Hilda let out a huff. 

"Aaaargh, just hearing about it makes me feel totally exhausted!" Hilda exclaimed, pouting as she took a sip from her drink. "I just wanna do nothing but take a nap and relax for the rest of the day..."

"We still have to go back to class," Dimitri reminded her.

"Then, until the end of lunch, let's walk and talk about other stuff!" Hilda declared.

"I'm fine with that."

"Great! 'cause, I've been wondering, if a vampire and a werewolf bite each other, do they become bats or wolves?"

Dimitri's immediate reaction was a simple, "wouldn't they become wolves with wings?"

Hilda's eyes lit up, before she laughed. 

"You actually took it seriously! I expected you to just say _'neither of them are real, so it doesn't matter'_ or something like that!"

"I thought that, since you seemed serious about it, I ought to have taken it seriously as well..." Dimitri admitted.

"Nah, it was just an ice-breaker!" Hilda told him. "Now we're both super relaxed and happy, right?"

Dimitri nodded, before noticing something.

"You're acting differently from before. When you didn't recognize me. Is it because you're relaxed around me?"

Dimitri felt a bit happy at the thought, even if he didn't understand why.

"Oh, it's because I was hitting on you before," Hilda admitted easily. "I thought that you liked me, so I was gonna butter you up to find you easier."

"N-no! I was just surprised you grew up so much!" Dimitri exclaimed, blushing, making Hilda burst into laughter.

"I mean, on one hand, did you expect me to stay thirteen forever?" Hilda asked. "But, on the other hand, I completely understand! I didn't expect you to be so... um... what's the word..."

"...tall?"

"Handsome," Hilda said.

There was a moment of silence between them as they walked alongside the familiar road. Hilda drank from her cup until they both heard the straw come up with nothing.

"Of course, you dress like a dweeb," Hilda added, pointing at Dimitri with the hand she was using to hold the top of the cup.

"A dweeb...?" Dimitri asked, dismayed.

"You look like you're dressing up for a math competition," Hilda told him bluntly. 

Dimitri couldn't even react to that. 

"Oh, look!" Hilda called out while he was still emotionally recovering. "It's the park!"

Dimitri turned, looking where Hilda pointed.

His eyes widened at the sight.

A slide attached to a raised structure, mini cars on sturdy springs... A curb separated the park from the surrounding field, dandelions and some wild flowers growing just beyond, an overflowing trash can...

And a swing set with two worn swings.

"I didn't even know we were that close," Hilda said. "It's really surprising!"

"Would you like to..." Dimitri trailed off, wondering why he was thinking of going to a playground at his age.

But Hilda's answer was, "yeah! Let's go!"

Dimitri was stunned as Hilda went ahead. She tossed her empty cup into the trash can, before taking the same seat as always. Then, he followed after her, taking his spot by her side.

"It's been a while, huh?" Hilda asked, already starting to swing back and forth. 

"It really has been. I didn't visit this place for a few years..." Dimitri admitted.

"I guess it's different to see someone in person and talk to them through letters," Hilda said. "I'm glad I got to see you again!"

"...it's the same for me," Dimitri replied, a warm smile on his face. 

There was another moment of silence, but this time, it felt more calm and comfortable. Then, Hilda spoke up.

"Hey, Dimitri, you haven't touched your smoothie yet," Hilda noted, slowing down until she was barely moving. 

"A-ah. I was so engrossed in our conversation that it slipped my mind..." Dimitri replied, lifting his cup to his mouth.

Hilda laughed, and his face went pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got myself confused so like, the park is in walking distance from hilda's middle school, but NOT her house, because she took the school bus. meanwhile, the park has always been within walking distance from dimitri's uncle's place, so since he can walk from his uncle's place to school, the school is also within walking distance to the park.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of those chapters that's like a time lapse thing. there's like days between each thing

"Dimitri. Seems like there's someone visiting for you," Ingrid said, readying her shot put ball for another throw.

"Is that so?" Dimitri replied, going to retrieve his javelin.

"Her name was... Hilda, I think?" Ingrid said, startling Dimitri.

"What?! Now?!" 

"Hi!" Hilda greeted the pair cheerily. He froze.

"Hello, um, did you need something?" Dimitri asked. 

"I was just exploring, you know? I heard the track and field club was around here, so I figured I ought to visit!" Hilda exclaimed. "I got some donuts if you want some, you know?"

Ingrid rounded on her, Hilda laughing as Ingrid grabbed several. 

Dimitri was a bit slower, using the treat to hide his grin as Hilda left.

Ingrid was staring, but... it wasn't like that, alright?!

* * *

"Dedue, are you in here?" Dimitri asked, walking into the handicraft's club's clubroom. 

Then, he realized that there was only one other person in there.

"Oh, you mean the club president? He left with Ashe a bit ago, they should be back soon," Hilda said, her focus on the hair pin she was making. 

"Alright, I'll come back soon," Dimitri replied, but Hilda's reaction was,

"Hey, why not sit and wait with me?"

And Dimitri didn't really want to say no.

With an "excuse me," he sat a seat away from her at the table. 

Surrounded by sewn fabric pieces, decorations, and accessories, Dimitri stayed with her.

Hilda took some of her bangs and pinned it back with her hair pin, then tapped at Dimitri's shoulder to get his attention.

Dimitri stared for a bit, feeling some sort of twinge in his chest at the sight.

"Pres helped me sew together a flower, then I put it on a pin," Hilda said with a smile. "What do you think?"

And Dimitri paused, needing a moment to restart his brain before saying, "you look good."

Hilda laughed.

"I was asking about the hair pin, Dimitri."

"O-oh."

"Don't worry, I know I'm super cute and distracting," Hilda told him with a wink.

Dimitri couldn't really argue with that, but he was still relieved when Ashe and Dedue returned with more sewing needles. 

* * *

"I hate mathhhhhhhhhh..." Hilda groaned, smushing her face into her textbook. The two of them were left alone in the empty classroom, studying after classes ended.

"I know it can be exhausting, but there's still a test next week you have to review for," Dimitri told her.

"Can't I just pull an all-nighterrrrr..."

"You'll only stress yourself more if you do that," Dimitri said. "Now, please pick up your pencil again."

"Urghhhhhh, fineeeee..."

Hilda grumbled as she went back to her notes. Dimitri nodded in approval, before going back to his own studies.

Then, a folded up paper landed on his textbook.

Dimitri looked up at Hilda, who was still trying to get through her exercises. 

She glanced up at him, grinned, before returning to her writing.

Dimitri tried to set the paper aside, but, well, attention waned and curiosity stirred. So he unfolded the note when he finished a page of exercises.

Underneath a doodle of a right triangle, she had written, _'you're like this triangle, just right!'_

Dimitri covered up his unconscious laughter with his hand, setting the note down.

He looked at Hilda, who was staring at him eagerly. 

So he flipped the note over, wrote _'thank you__'_ on the back, and handed it back.

Hilda laughed, before sending him a _'jeez, you didn't even try to make a joke! You know people learn better when it's framed in a way they can remember, right?'_

Dimitri's reply was _'Forgive me, but I'm not used to this method of studying. I don't think I can help you that way.'_

Hilda had to pause to rip out another piece of paper from her notebook. Then, she passed him a, _'that's fine, let's just practice it! Here, try and figure out what this is.'_

Dimitri stared down at it.

_'111-204-0500'_

And he wrote, _'negative 593'_.

Hilda burst into laughter.

"It's my _phone number_, Dimitri," Hilda told him outright. "Sending letters is great and all, but we might as well save paper when we can, right?"

"O-oh! I, I apologize, I didn't... I didn't realize that you wanted to...!" Dimitri exclaimed, fumbling to pull out his phone.

He made Hilda a contact, sending her a text.

"Hey, can I take a picture for your contact?" Hilda asked, holding her own phone.

"I don't mind," Dimitri said, right before Hilda stood and moved towards him. 

Hilda stood behind him, slinging one arm around his collarbone while her other hand held her phone in front of them. 

Dimitri felt his face turn red. He was way too conscious of her body leaning on his, her warmth, the feeling of her hand on his shoulder and her head resting on his. 

"Smile!" 

Dimitri did his best, but he had to ask Hilda if his expression was passable after.

"Don't worry, it's fine! You want me to send you the pic?" 

Dimitri hesitated, before saying yes.

* * *

"Ack, it's raining..." Hilda muttered to herself, staring at the downpour out the school's front door.

She had woken up late, so she had completely forgotten to check the weather before she left... but, if she managed to get to the bus station really quickly...

"Did you forget to bring an umbrella?" a voice asked behind her.

Hilda turned to see Dimitri standing with his friends. Felix was staring flatly while Ingrid held her own umbrella.

"Yeah, I did!" Hilda huffed. "I'm gonna have to run all the way to the bus stop, and I'm gonna get _soaked_..."

"Why don't I walk you there, then? I'm headed in that direction," Dimitri said.

"Really?!" Hilda gasped, not noticing how Ingrid hurried to keep Felix from saying something. "Let's go! Thanks, Dimitri, I owe you!"

"Alright," then, turning to his childhood friends, Dimitri said, "I'll see you later, then."

The two set off, Dimitri's childhood friends going the opposite way.

The entire time, Hilda stuck close to Dimitri to avoid getting wet.

"I wonder how the first checker pieces were made... were they dyed or made of different wood or what? What about Go stones? Did they just look for different-coloured rocks or something?" Hilda wondered.

"I can't really answer that, but why are you asking?" Dimitri asked.

"I was in a shop and looking at these shiny stones, and I was thinking, hey, they might be good if I like, strung 'em on a necklace or glued them to a hairpin, but then it turns out I was looking at Go stones," Hilda said. "And it got me wondering, what are these things made of? Would they actually make good materials for jewellery, or were they just pretty?"

"Now I'm curious as to what sort of jewellery you could make with that..."

"I know, right?!"

With that sort of lighthearted chatter accompanying their footsteps, the bus stop seemed to show up way too soon.

"See you tomorrow, Dimitri! Thanks for walking me!" Hilda exclaimed, before getting on the bus. Dimitri waved goodbye.

Hilda saw it just as the bus started to move.

Dimitri went to leave, but he left in the direction they had just come from.

Hilda's eyes widened, before she remembered something.

_'Didn't... Dimitri say in a letter once, that he met his childhood friends because they all lived in the same area?'_

So if his childhood friends left in the opposite direction, and he went back after dropping her off...

Hilda took out her phone.

> _DIMITRI YOU LIAR!!!! YOU LIVE IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION OF THE BUS STOP, DON'T YOU?!_

* * *

> _dimitri!! are you dressing up for halloween????_
> 
> _No. Are you?_
> 
> _yeah, we decided that our club activity was gonna be making our own costumes  
_ _here's me in mine!_

Attached photo.

> _aren't i the cutest ghost you've ever seen?_   
_dimitri? _   
_Dimitri????????? hello???? are you there???????  
_
> 
> _Forgive me for my absence. I think you look rather fetching._
> 
> _thanks!_

* * *

> _Dear Dimitri,_
> 
> _Surprise! Bet you thought that, since we exchanged e-mails, we wouldn't exchange letters anymore!_
> 
> _But, well, if there's anything worth a letter, it's your birthday. Hope you have a good one!_
> 
> _It's a bit embarrassing, but... I'm really happy that we managed to keep exchanging these things for so long. I would have thought you'd get tired of my nonsense after a while, but... now we can talk face-to-face almost every day! _
> 
> _I had a bit of trouble figuring out what to give you at first, but then I looked back at our letters. Hope you like chamomile tea. It might help you relax and sleep better!_
> 
> _Happy birthday again,_
> 
> _Hilda_

* * *

> _Dear Hilda,_
> 
> _Thank you very much for your gift and your well wishes. _
> 
> _I am incredibly grateful for our friendship. I hardly have the words to express my gratitude, even in the form of a letter. _
> 
> _Even though I say that... I hope you'll look forward to the letter I'll send you for your birthday._
> 
> _With great thanks, _
> 
> _Dimitri_

* * *

"You know," Ingrid said as Dimitri handed her some training weights with a ribbon tied around them, "I feel like our sense of gift-giving is a bit skewed."

"What do you mean?" Felix asked, as Dedue handed Ingrid some coupons for a restaurant.

"Felix, your birthday gift was a yoga mat," Ingrid pointed out. "Would you give the same thing to Ashe?"

"W-what does _he_ have to do with anything?!"

Dimitri thought back on it and realized that Ingrid was right. They usually did just give each other whatever exercise equipment they could find. before Sylvain had gone off to college, he complained about it a lot. His mailed gift to the two of them were sweets he got from his part-time job.

As Felix attempted to conceal his (very obvious) feelings for Ashe, Dimitri's mind went from that discussion to Hilda.

He had decided to get her a scarf for her birthday, since she didn't like the cold. Dimitri felt a bit relieved about his choice, feeling that he hadn't messed up.

Messed up at what, was what he didn't know.

He just hoped she would like it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS TIME

A year passed, and they were in their last year of high school.

Hilda swung back and forth, a sigh leaving her lips and drifting into the April air. Even with the children running and screaming around them, they kept up their conversation.

"Man, I feel so out of place here," Hilda said, looking up into the sky wistfully. "I'm a legal adult now. That's hysterical."

"I'll soon be one as well, so I'm equally out of place," Dimitri replied.

"Ah yeah... feels like all the time we spent here was way too short, huh. I've kept all your letters, but it still feels like we only exchanged a few of them," Hilda said.

"You kept them all?"

"Yeah, of course. There's important to me," Hilda told him. "I keep them in a box next to my brother's."

Dimitri let out a sigh too, wondering if she would forever consider him a little brother.

A teacher called out for the children, and the little rascals all lined up. Some of the children dawdled, some went to their teacher right away, and some kept talking with others. Eventually, they were all corralled out of the park, leaving Hilda and Dimitri in silence.

"They're heading the direction of my old middle school," Hilda noted. "There was an elementary and preschool attached, but the high school division shut down a few years ago 'cuz of a huge scandal..."

"Is that so?" Dimitri asked. Hilda let out a sound of agreement as she started swinging back and forth.

"Yeah. If it weren't for that, I would've probably went to Locket my entire school life so far, just like my brother," Hilda said. "My parents had high expectations since Holst was so good at everything... I would go to the same preschool, elementary, middle school, high school, college, but then they had to suddenly find another high school..."

The chain creaked slowly, and Dimitri looked towards her. Her expression was pensive.

"I pretty much had my entire life planned out for me, but I just went with it. I didn't have any other plans, and I don't want to disappoint my parents... but I don't even know what I wanna _do_," she admitted. "If I could, all I would want to do is just... I dunno. Make accessories. Do art. Be lazy all the time."

"I don't see why you couldn't," Dimitri told her. "With online stores rising in prominence, you could run your own. You could offer as many or as little wares as you want."

She rocked back and forth one last time, before her shoes dragging on the pavement brought her to a stop.

"I've seen what you're capable of, and I have no doubts that people would covet your wares," Dimitri said with a smile. 

"And if I find something else I want to do, I could just keep the shop running on the side..." Hilda muttered.

"Exactly."

"Heh, thanks Dimitri!" Hilda exclaimed. "You made me feel a bit better."

"I'm glad I could help," Dimitri replied, just as Hilda turned towards him.

"What about you? You've got any dreams?"

Dimitri looked downwards, not at the ground, but at the palms of his hands as he spoke.

"I'd like to carry on my father's work," he said with a calm smile. "I've been doing my best to emulate him, but I can only hope I've made him proud."

"...emulate him?" Hilda echoed, confused.

"Yes. From my attire to my speech... I've been trying to chase my memory of him. Though, I've never really accompanied him to his work as a prosecutor..."

His mind went to his uncle. Once, when Rufus was passed out from alcohol after another angry lover called him, Dimitri brought his uncle to the latter's room.

Inside, he found a box with all of his father's case files and newspapers related to the bombing. Taking it for himself, Dimitri managed to use the information to piece together the reason behind so many deaths.

"My father fought for justice," Dimitri said. "When I was a child, he managed to put away an important member of a criminal empire lurking in the shadows. In retaliation, they bombed his home, causing many other casualties and injuries..."

He closed his hand into a fist, his expression turning cold.

"I won't forgive them. No matter what, I'll find them and put them away for good."

"Hey," Hilda said, placing her hand over his fist. "Isn't that more of a detective's job?"

"...what?"

"I mean, well, a prosecutor has to take up whatever cases are assigned to them, or, whatever ones they're offered, right? I think," Hilda said, looking pensive as she thought it over. "But, it really depends on whether or not there's a case, right? If there's no evidence, you can't ever take those guys to court, even if you know they're guilty. You'll just be waiting until a detective brings back enough evidence for a case."

She looked around as she thought, still holding his hand.

"But, that's why you talk like a book, huh...?" Hilda wondered. "You've been trying to grow up as fast as possible."

It wasn't an observation, but a statement.

"I suppose you're right," Dimitri replied with a sad smile. 

"Then, your clothes...?" Hilda asked.

"I've been trying to wear clothing similar to his attire in court photos, or barring that, my formal clothing in old family photos," he confessed.

And Hilda realized that, for what must have been years, Dimitri had been forcing himself to be someone else. Even in front of his friends, even in front of his family... he hadn't been allowed to relax and fully be _'himself'._

"...hey, Dimitri."

"Yes?"

"My dad told me once... every kid grows up thinking their parents are their heroes," Hilda said, not knowing if she was saying the right thing. "And their parents are happy about it. at first, but... at some point, they know that it's better for their kids to find their own path in life."

Dimitri was silent.

"Of course, he was telling me that when I told him I wanted an undeclared major..." Hilda added. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... it's fine to do things for yourself and no one else."

"Wouldn't that be selfish...?" was Dimitri's immediate response.

Hilda laughed.

"Then I'm really, really selfish. Probably the most selfish person the world's ever seen."

"No, that... that's not what I meant. You're kind to hear me out, so you aren't selfish at all!"

"Isn't it the same for you then?"

And Dimitri froze.

For a long, drawn-out moment, the only sound in the park was the sound of an old chain's creaking.

"Hilda?"

"Yeah?"

"You've given me something to think about," he said simply. "I've been acting this way so long, I fear that I... wouldn't know how to act if I were to stop."

"Then I guess we're all lost and confused," Hilda replied. "But hey, it's fine to take your time to figure it out, right? Forcing yourself to change all of a sudden just... it's hard. Maybe just do it slowly, figure out what you're comfortable with."

"...thank you, Hilda."

"No problem," Hilda told him, before getting an idea. "Well, if you'd like... this Saturday...we could go to the mall together."

Dimitri's eyes widened at her offer, asking her twice if she was sure about it. When she agreed three times over, Dimitri nodded.

* * *

Ingrid almost spat out her drink at the text that suddenly appeared on her phone while she was reading a story. 

Dimitri was the second-least active member of the childhood friends group chat, usually only sending a message in response to the others. He was still more active than Dedue, who only messaged them in order to stop bad decisions, but Dimitri usually didn't initiate conversations.

Until about three seconds ago, apparently.

_'I've been invited to the mall by Hilda, and I'm not entirely certain why?' _his message read.

Ingrid was still in the middle of processing this, when she suddenly noticed that Sylvain was typing.

Rushing to type out a _'DIMITRI DON'T LISTEN TO HIM'_, her text sent right after Sylvain's popped up.

> _buy her EVERYTHING she wants. dont ask questions, just do._

Then Felix chimed in.

> _You don't have the money to do that, let alone recommend it to others_
> 
> _i know what works okay  
_ _love >> wallet, my friends._
> 
> _Love? What are you, an idiot?_

And Ingrid sighed as the two began to argue. She just ignored the group chat and texted Dimitri directly.

> _You don't need to do anything special. She's already comfortable around you, she already likes you. Just relax and have fun._

She hoped he would listen...

* * *

"Pick out whatever appeals to _you_," Hilda said, walking with him around the mall's clothing stores. "No matter what it is, as long as you like it, you don't need to worry about anyone."

She even promised not to call him a dweeb if he decided to go for vests and formalwear again.

Even though she said that, Dimitri still felt a bit flustered and anxious about going shopping with her. 

It was probably the first time in a long time he was doing something for his own sake. Even when she was guiding him by the hand, telling him it was okay, he felt confused, embarrassed, and lost.

When he told her that, she replied with, "hey, we're all confused, embarrassed, and lost. Might as well wear clothes you like while you're doing it."

And Dimitri heard her. And his chest felt lighter at those words.

Eventually, Dimitri managed to work up the courage to say, "I've never worn jeans before, so... I'm a bit curious as to how they'd look on me..."

"Then, let's go!" Hilda exclaimed. 

They went to a few different stores, with Dimitri trying on various styles of clothing. 

Each time Dimitri stepped out of the stores' different change rooms, he felt awkward, but... 

When Hilda applauded him and smiled, when he looked back at the mirrors, he felt strange.

As it went on, he became less uncomfortable. When he spoke up, told her what he did and didn't like, he felt... _braver_. 

It took six stores and countless outfits to find something that Dimitri really felt comfortable in.

"Are you ready?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah."

Dimitri stepped out in ripped black jeans and a black vest over a white t-shirt emblazoned with line art of a skull.

He didn't want to go overboard, but... those were the type of clothes that appealed to him.

Even though Hilda had been nothing but supportive the entire time, Dimitri still sort of feared that this would be the straw that broke her back, the one fashion crime she wouldn't forgive... 

With a bated breath, he waited for her reaction.

"Hmm, I wonder if a necklace would look good with that..." Hilda muttered, stepping closer. "Like, maybe a black choker? Or a silver chain..."

"Hilda?" Dimitri called out.

"Oh, wait, no, that's not important right now," Hilda said, before looking him up and down. "I like it! You look good!"

And Dimitri let out a sigh of relief.

Even though she made it clear to him that he ought to have been caring more about his own opinion, he still craved her approval.

_'No, that's not it,'_ Dimitri realized, because she wasn't judging him or appraising him in the first place.

Hilda approved as long as he liked the clothes. He knew that. It wasn't that he wanted to become what she wanted from him, because she just wanted him to be comfortable...

_'...I just care about her.'_

Hilda asked if he would buy the clothes.

_'I want her to like it.'_

He said yes.

_'I want her to like the parts of me that I'm only now learning about myself.'_

Hilda smiled at him, and Dimitri suddenly pinpointed the reason behind his stomach twisting, his face flushing, and heart racing in that moment..

_'I want her to like me.'_

* * *

Dimitri kept the clothes in his closet, still in the bag they came in.

He didn't have the confidence to leave his room wearing them, yet. He couldn't even tell his uncle what he had bought.

But sometimes, he would take the outfit out of its spot in his closet and stare at it wistfully.

It might have been one of the first things he did without worrying about someone judging him, without worrying about the image he was giving off with his every word and action... 

Maybe it was the freedom of choosing the clothing for himself that made him happy, even if he always put the clothes back. Maybe it was the excitement of finding something to look forward to, something he could want for no one's sake but himself...

Either way, he wanted to be able to wear those sorts of clothes with pride.

_'If I managed to do that... would you smile at me like that again?' _Dimitri wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: assault, attempted sexual assault, blood, injury, knife, stuff like that. u know. there's a description of what happens if you need to skip this chapter

"Gosh, I can't believe it's this late already!" Hilda exclaimed when they left the library. "Thanks again for tutoring me, Dimitri!"

"It's nothing special," Dimitri replied. "I'm glad I could help."

They walked together as the sun set, heading towards the bus stop Hilda used to get home. The sidewalk there took them through a stretch of road with empty fields on both sides, nothing but street lamps and construction signs that promised new homes soon. Not many people took that path, so they were alone together.

Unfortunately for Dimitri's heart.

Ever since he'd grown aware of his feelings, he had immediately done his best to bury them. He didn't bring up their trip to the mall, he didn't wear his outfit to school, and Hilda didn't press him.

Their days went on as normal, Dimitri trying to give off the impression that everything was as it was before.

But he was aware of every step they took, each movement they made, because he didn't want the moment to end just yet.

Did Hilda realize that their little study session had less to do with altruism than she thought? 

"Dimitri--"

And then Dimitri almost ran into a streetlamp.

"Gah--!"

Dimitri backed up suddenly, scrambling not to smack his face into a missing person poster.

Hilda giggled behind her hand, Dimitri sending a dismayed stare her way.

"Sorry, sorry, you okay?" Hilda asked. 

"Yes, I am," Dimitri said with a sigh.

Then he actually took notice of the poster before his face...

Hilda noticed his stare as he went to take a photo of it, just in case he saw the missing woman in the future.

"Kinda scary," she said. "We've been worrying about nothing but exams, but at the same time... her family must be so worried, and we could have just passed on by without noticing."

"It's more sad than anything," Dimitri replied. "If only there were a way to help..."

"Hey, Dimitri, you already went above and beyond, you know? No need to blame yourself and push yourself too hard," Hilda told him. "In the end, we all do what we can."

"I suppose you're right. Shall we keep going?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They fell back in place alongside each other. Their steps were a bit heavier than before, neither of them making an attempt at conversation. They were both thinking about blissful ignorance and what they had taken for granted in their everyday life.

A step came too close, and their hands brushed against each other. They stopped.

"Sorry," Dimitri said quickly, pulling his hand back.

Hilda's response was, "no, wait, can you show me your hand?"

Dimitri paused.

"...alright--"

"Wait, it's not because I want to see your scar or anything!" Hilda exclaimed. "I was thinking of making rings in my club, so I've been staring at people's hands a lot. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright. I don't mind."

And with that, Dimitri held his hand in front of her, like he was waving hi or going for a high five.

Hilda's eyes were on his scarred palm for only a brief moment before she raised her hand up to his.

"Geez, your hand's huge!" she said. "I feel so small now... I thought Dedue's hands were like, just super big, because Ashe's hand was only a bit bigger than mine, but maybe Ashe is just smaller?"

Their hands were close enough to touch, if either of them moved. 

And Dimitri realized that this was something he had taken for granted.

At that moment, he could talk to Hilda face-to-face, see her expressions change, hear her laugh, and be close enough to touch her. But...

There was a chance it wouldn't always be that way, right?

If they graduated and went their separate ways...

If one of them died suddenly...

If they just drifted apart over time...

With thoughts like that weighing on his mind, Dimitri took her hand and blurted out the words without a second thought.

"I like you."

Just like that, Dimitri confessed. Short, plain, and simple.

Hilda didn't even get to reply before Dimitri let go and looked away.

"...sorry, we should get going. It wouldn't do to stay out too late."

"Wait just one second!" Hilda exclaimed, grabbing his wrist as he tried to turn away. "At least let me answer you before you walk away!"

"Huh?"

"I like you too, idiot! Don't just immediately assume I'm gonna reject you!"

"W-wait, since _when_\--?!"

"Since a long, long, long time, Dimitri! So, are you gonna be my boyfriend, or what?!"

"If... if you don't mind?!"

"Well, I don't! In fact, if you hold my hand again, I won't mind at all!"

Saying that, Hilda held out her hand, even though she was blushing just as much as he was.

Hand in hand, they kept walking.

With a "are you free this Saturday?" and a "yes, why?" and a "wanna meet me at the arcade? It's just by the library," they had officially scheduled their first date.

Dimitri went back home in a daze, completely disbelieving everything that had happened.

* * *

> _Excuse me, but are any of you free to slap me in the face any time soon?_
> 
> _I'm coming over._
> 
> _FELIX NO. STAY RIGHT THERE. _   
_DIMITRI WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING???????? WHY_
> 
> _Dimitri. Please do not do this._
> 
> _SEE. DEDUE THINKS ITS A BAD DECISION. PLEASE STOP. WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THIS_
> 
> _isn't there only one explanation lol_
> 
> _SYLVAIN._
> 
> _listen, i'm just saying, if dimitri got lucky and needs a reality check  
all you can do is support him right?_
> 
> _I am going to slap you too._
> 
> _NO ONE IS SLAPPING ANYONE GODDAMMIT PLEASE BE NOT LIKE THIS FOR JUST ONE DAY_

* * *

_'I'm a bit early... I was too excited... but, Dimitri probably got there even earlier than I did," _Hilda thought as she walked towards the arcade, grinning to herself in the empty stretch of road. _'I got all dressed up, so... I hope he calls me cute!'_

Hilda passed by the missing person poster, her absentminded hope that that woman would be found being outweighed by her excitement.

She was so excited that she didn't notice the person emerging from behind a sign, the hands reaching towards her until it was too late.

Her attacker grabbed her from behind, one hand over her mouth and the other hand going for her shirt collar...

Hilda's response was to drive both her elbows into the stomach of the person behind her. Twisting around and pushing with all her might, Hilda shoved them away.

She started running, wondering if she was going to die. Wondering if that woman was another victim, already dead. She passed by another construction sign. She was getting closer to her destination, closer to a place with actual people nearby...!

Behind her, she heard what she thought was the sound of a switchblade. In front of her, she saw the library. Just a few seconds away...!

_'If I can just make it inside--!'_

That was what she thought, before a yank on her left pigtail brought her back...!

"Let go! Someone help me!" Hilda screamed.

_'It hurts...!'_

And then it happened.

The knife swung. And someone rushed to intercept the attack.

Hilda's eyes widened. Instead of seeing the world in slow motion, it was as if it was too fast for her to see what happened. The pulling of her hair stopped suddenly, sending her off-balance. She fell to the ground, a tall blond standing between her and her attacker... 

"You bastard...! I won't forgive you!" Dimitri roared, before throwing a bone-shattering punch.

Hilda had to keep him from beating the assailant to death. The once-daunting figure was reduced to a pitiful wreck on the side of the road, Dimitri having knocked him unconscious.

She called the police. She held Dimitri's hand.

He turned towards her, trying to say something, but whatever he was going to say was lost in the face of Hilda's sudden horrified expression.

"You... your eye...!" Hilda screamed.

And Dimitri realized that the reason he couldn't see through his right eye had less to do with the blood running down his face and more to do with the knife wound running over his eye.

Hilda started to cry.

When the police arrived, they found an unconscious man and a bleeding boy holding his crying, terrified girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hilda and dimitri get together and plan a date, except unfortunately, hilda's route involves walking through a stretch of road with no buildings and plenty of signs for a serial rapist killer to hide behind. hilda gets attacked on her way there, defends herself enough to keep running towards their meet up spot, where dimitri was waiting for her. dimitri managed to intervene and got cut in the eye.


	10. Chapter 10

Hilda walked into the hospital room late, delayed by police questioning. Dimitri's childhood friends and his uncle left them to their privacy.

The first thing Dimitri did was ask if she was alright.

Hilda's answer was, "honestly... I don't know. It feels like it's too weird to be true right now."

She went on and said, "apparently, the dude's a serial rapist and serial killer. He's been lurking that street for weeks. The same one I walk to get to school. The reason I was safe before was because I always got home before he got there, but because we stayed at the library until sunset..."

Hilda's frown deepened.

"If... it weren't for you... I could have..."

Hilda cut herself off, almost on the verge of tears.

"I'm glad you're alright," Dimitri told her with a smile.

"...you could have died," Hilda said. "You could have _died_ to protect me..."

And Hilda began to cry.

"You... never do that again!" Hilda ordered. "I won't ever forgive you if you die!"

"Hilda..."

"Your life is something worth protecting too, isn't it?!" she demanded. "So please...!"

Dimitri reached out for her hand to comfort her, but instead, she hugged him.

"If you died trying to protect me... I'd never be able to forgive myself..." Hilda whispered.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Dimitri answered as he held her closer.

As Hilda's body trembled in his arms, Dimitri realized something important.

_'If I died... then the situation would have only gotten worse for Hilda. Just throwing myself in front of a blade won't help...'_

Thinking that, he made a vow in his head.

_'I'll stay alive. I can't throw away my life, not in pursuit of revenge, nor in order to protect others.'_

* * *

"I'm sorry. I stained the clothing we bought with my blood," Dimitri said after Hilda calmed down.

Hilda gave him a baffled expression in return.

"You... you're apologizing for that...?" she asked. "No, that isn't even important! We can buy more clothes together after you get out of the hospital, okay?!"

"...alright."

Hilda smiled at him.

"It's a promise!"


	11. Chapter 11

Exams came and went, even with Dimitri's injury. Before long, the two of them were sitting together at the park swings, chatting once again.

"I'm going to go for the art program," Hilda declared, her swing seat swaying slightly. "I thought that my accessories were just... I dunno, some sort of worthless hobby, but... I've been thinking about what you said. Maybe I can actually do something with them."

She kicked at the ground absentmindedly, adding, "I really do want to try it. If I could just do whatever I want and make pretty accessories... that sounds like the best life in the world."

Dimitri gave her a smile in response. 

"I'll be looking forward to seeing what you can create," Dimitri told her.

"Thanks. What about you? Still hoping to be a prosecutor?"

Dimitri shook his head.

"I've been doing my own thinking," he said in return. "They say that the criminal case against the man that attacked you will start in a few months."

Hilda's eyes flicked downwards, her expression turning solemn.

"I don't think I could just wait for the evidence and right case to fall into my palm," Dimitri told her. "Instead of being a prosecutor, I would rather be the one hunting down criminals no matter what..."

His thoughts went to a place of fire and blood and revenge for a split second, before he noticed Hilda's warm hand on his.

"So what are you going to do?" Hilda asked.

"Criminal justice," Dimitri answered. "I'm looking to become a detective."

Hilda smiled.

"I feel safer already," she said. "I'll be supporting you with everyone else, okay?"

And Dimitri remembered to calm himself down, because he still had people he couldn't say goodbye to yet.

"Thank you."

There was a moment of calm silence, before Hilda asked, "hey, which college are you going to?"

"The Officer's Academy," Dimitri told her, and Hilda's eyes lit up.

"We're going to the same one...!" Hilda said excitedly.

"It seems we'll have to put away the stationery a bit longer," Dimitri said, unable to contain his smile.

Hilda laughed, before trailing off.

"...do you have any plans? Like, for housing?"

"I was going to commute, why?"

And Hilda bit at her lip, hesitating.

"Well, this is a bit of a long story..." Hilda said, her eyes drifting off towards the skyline.

She told him that Holst didn't know of their parents' plans to move when he got back. He admitted that he already bought himself a place around the area, but since their family's new home was closer to the cafe where he worked, it was more practical for him to stay with their parents.

"But, well, it's close to the Officer's Academy," Hilda said. "It was decided before that I would live there, but..."

Her expression darkened as her grip tightened on the swing's chains.

"I kinda don't... want to live alone anymore. It's scary..." she confessed.

"Then... what are you going to do?" Dimitri asked.

"My mom suggested getting a roommate," Hilda said. "So, um... wanna be a candidate for the position?"

There was a pause.

"Me...?"

"Yeah," Hilda said. "I know that, well, we didn't even have our first date yet and we didn't kiss either and that this is probably way too much way too fast—" she paused to breathe, "but it's not like I'm asking you just 'cuz I want a bodyguard or because I feel bad for your eye or anything, I just—!"

She turned to face Dimitri, and their gazes met.

"When I thought of who it would be fun to stay with, I thought of you first," Hilda confessed, both their faces flushing red at her words. "But, if you don't want to, it's fine! I'll just find something out—"

"If you're really okay with me... I would enjoy that," Dimitri interjected.

"No hard feelings, I get it, sorry for— wait, what did you just say?"

"I'll be in your care," Dimitri said, a second and a half before Hilda hugged his arm.

"Dimitri! Thank you!"

"I should be the one thanking you."

* * *

Hilda went to her family about her decision.

The discussion started out a bit like this.

"You know how I told you that it was a kind classmate who happened to be passing by who saved me? I lied because you guys are crazy overprotective. He's my boyfriend and also my future roommate."

Holst attempted to speak up, but then Hilda reminded him that Dimitri lost his eye to protect her.

Holst was forced into silence after that remark.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ack, ack, I forgot, I _forgot_...!" Hilda screamed suddenly, startling Dimitri as he helped her carry their luggage into the condo complex. 

"What is it?" Dimitri asked, putting down a suitcase full of clothes.

"Well, the original plan was for me to live here alone, so... there's only one bed!" Hilda exclaimed. "And, and it'll take time to get another bed, won't it...?! The couch isn't even a couch-bed...!"

"It's fine. I can sleep on the couch," Dimitri said, to which Hilda instantly declared, "no!"

"You'll ruin your back! There's no way I'm letting you do that for however long!" Hilda screamed. "We can order a bed online or something, but until it arrives, share mine!"

"E-eh?! Isn't that improper?!" Dimitri retorted with a blush.

Hilda pouted, before she got an idea.

"Actually, Dimitri... I'm scared of the dark..." Hilda said pitifully. "If you could at least hold me, just until I go to sleep, I would feel at peace..."

Dimitri hesitated.

"Please, Dimitri?" Hilda asked cutely.

"...just until the second bed arrives, alright?"

"Of course!"

Both of them were big fucking liars, because by the time the second bed arrived, they were so comfortable in each other's embrace that they just agreed that the spare room could just be a guest room or something.

* * *

For orientation week at the Officer's Academy, they were divided into teams for a few rounds of competition.

They were told that the dorms were divided into three teams, one per floor; the Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer. Every time there was a competition within the college's walls, the teams would always be those three houses, even if not all of the people participating lived in the dorms.

"It seems like you're with us again, old chum!" Sylvain said, greeting Dimitri with an arm over the blond's shoulders. "I missed you guys! Even if I almost didn't recognize you, Dimitri."

He was referring to, well, Dimitri being taller, and also wearing ripped jeans, a black vest, and a skull necklace Hilda made for him.

"Urgh," Felix said, because he, Dedue, and Ingrid had been living on the same floor with Sylvain for a few days, and they had forgotten how incredibly... Sylvain he was.

"Dimitri? Are you alright?" Ingrid asked, Dedue joining her in her concerned staring.

"Ah... sorry, it's just..."

The other four followed his gaze over to one of the other teams on the field.

Hilda was chatting with Claude, who had gotten the Golden Deer a nice advantage in the archery competition, beating Ashe and Bernadetta handily.

"Oh, so you're jealous that your crush might be taken away by this nice guy she met in college, huh? I'm tellin' ya, you should've confessed in high school, dude," Sylvain said, before pausing at four different people's stares. "What?"

"...did you not tell him?" Dedue asked.

Dimitri blushed.

"I... might have forgotten," Dimitri admitted.

"What? What's going on?" Sylvain asked, as Hilda noticed Dimitri and his friends.

Hilda blew Dimitri a kiss with a wink, and Sylvain's jaw dropped.

"Dude! _Dude! _Why did none of you tell me?!" Sylvain demanded.

"Because we knew you'd react like that," Felix retorted.

("Dimitri!" Hilda said afterwards as they went home together, her eyes shining bright. "Claude from middle school and Leonie from high school attend the Officer's Academy too! I was so surprised when I met them again, and it was so exciting!"

And Dimitri couldn't help but smile at her happiness.)

* * *

"Mmmmngh....."

"Hilda," Dimitri said insistently, leaning over her. "Wake up."

"Nooooo.... I'm lazy..."

"We're going to be late to class. Please, Hilda?"

"Five more minutes...?"

"No."

"Awww... Dimitri, you know that you're supposed to kiss the sleeping princess awake, right...?"

Hilda grinned up at Dimitri mischievously, fully awake.

"Well? What're you gonna do?"

Dimitri paused, before pressing a kiss to her lips.

It was a short, chaste kiss.

Dimitri almost instantly pulled away, asking, "is that satisfactory?"

And Hilda was blushing as she said, "...yeah."

She got up quickly after that.

* * *

"Dimitri, it's really getting late," Hilda said. 

"Sorry, there's a test soon, so I was thinking I would get in some extra study time..." 

"You can study tomorrow, you know?" Hilda told him. "I'm cold and lonely without you..."

"Just a bit longer--" 

And then Dimitri made the mistake of glancing towards Hilda and her crestfallen expression.

That expression was completely, totally, extremely unfair, but Hilda cared less about fairness and more about Dimitri going to sleep.

Dimitri sighed, before closing his textbook.

"Alright, I'm coming," he told her, making her smile.

* * *

Dimitri stumbled into the couch, dropping the broom onto the floor.

"Dimitri! Are you okay?!" Hilda demanded, rushing into the living room.

"Sorry, I'm still adjusting..." Dimitri said, already beginning to stand up.

"No, no, I can handle the sweeping," Hilda said. "Don't worry about it."

"But--"

"Nope! I'm doing the sweeping and you just have to deal with it!"

"I thought you hated cleaning," Dimitri said as Hilda practically pushed him onto the couch and grabbed the broom.

"Yeah, but I hate the idea of you pushing yourself too hard and hurting yourself more," Hilda replied. "So don't worry about it."

As time went on, Dimitri and Hilda started doing chores together more often than not, that way Hilda would feel like it wasn't as much work and Dimitri wasn't taking on too much on his own.

* * *

"Hmmmmm..." Hilda hummed.

She was on the couch with Dimitri, leaning on him as he read a book for one of his classes. 

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Dimitri asked, sliding a pressed flower bookmark she made in-between the pages.

Hilda handed him the paper. It was a small advert for a self-defence class on campus.

"I don't want to be afraid forever," Hilda said. "But, at the same time, it's exercise, isn't it?"

"Is that your only reason for not wanting to go?" Dimitri asked.

"...well, um, it's a women's class," Hilda told him. "You can't exactly walk me to one of those."

Neither of them addressed before how, despite hating getting up in the morning, Hilda went with him to his morning classes and waited for him and his evening classes, just to go with him. 

She was scared of travelling to places alone.

"I could wait for you in another building, or work out in another part of the gym," Dimitri suggested. "Or you could find someone going to the same class?"

And Hilda got an idea. 

"I think Leonie said she was going to it, too! I'll ask her if we can go together!" Hilda exclaimed as she sat up.

"Perfect."

Hilda turned to hug Dimitri.

"Thanks, Dimitri!" she said. 

"I'm glad I could help," Dimitri answered, wrapping his arms around her in return.

(On the day of the class, he got a text from Hilda while he was with his friends.

She sent him a picture of herself smiling with Leonie, Ingrid, and her friend Marianne, all in exercise clothing.

> _there were a ton of familiar faces at the class!_

Dimitri smiled at his phone, causing Sylvain to ask if he got sent something naughty. Felix smacked Sylvain in the shoulder for it, making Ashe and Claude laugh. Dedue didn't even react to Sylvain's exaggerated cries of pain.)

* * *

Hilda decided to start up a Youtube channel based on her accessories. Dimitri usually went out and did something else while she was recording her videos to give her privacy.

"Okay, now we're just baking the polymer clay part before putting on the necklace, so see you in a bit!" Hilda told the camera she borrowed from Claude, just as the door opened. 

"I'm home!" Dimitri called out, because sneaking up on Hilda from behind was the number one way to make her freak out. 

"Oh, Dimitri, welcome back!" Hilda replied as Dimitri made her way towards the kitchen. He dropped the grocery bags on the counter, before heading over to the dining table where Hilda was recording herself.

"I dropped by a Claire's on the way and got you these," he said, handing her a small bag of star and flower charms. "I hope you get to use them well."

And, unaware of the camera, Dimitri pressed a kiss to Hilda's cheek, before going back to organize the groceries. Hilda was completely frozen and blushing, wondering when Dimitri got so bold. 

_'Is it because I ask for a kiss every morning?!' _Hilda demanded internally.

The comments went absolutely wild over Hilda's boyfriend being a tall, eyepatch-wearing, muscular dude in punk fashion who also did the groceries and bought his girlfriend cute charms.

Eventually, Hilda asked Dimitri if he wanted to make accessories with her on camera. He agreed, and Hilda's channel boosted in popularity.

* * *

The two of them got used to recording DIY craft videos together. The viewers liked being able to see someone learn how to do it, make mistakes, and improve, just like Dimitri was doing. It made them feel like they were learning alongside him.

They also liked the two's dynamic as a couple.

"So, right here, you're gonna want to close the loop--"

"Tch--!"

Dimitri dropped his attempt at an earring, holding his left hand in pain.

"Dimitri! Are you okay?" Hilda asked, dropping her pliers and wires to grab Dimitri's hand. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"My hand cramped... forgive me, Hilda," Dimitri said.

"No, no, you have to take care of your body!" Hilda exclaimed, huffing as she started massaging his palm for him. "I know it's really easy to forget when you get absorbed in things. When I'm working and focused, I get all hunched over and forget my spine... it hurts _so _much afterwards... that's why it's important to take lots of breaks and let your muscles relax!"

"I can understand that," Dimitri told her. "But, I think I can still keep going."

Hilda nodded, saying, "okay, don't overexert yourself, then!"

And she took both his wrists in her hands and pressed a kiss to his palms, making Dimitri's face turn red.

"There, all better! Now, remember to take it slow from now on--"

Dimitri held her face in his hands and kissed her.

It was a completely impulsive, split second, thoughtless decision. Dimitri just couldn't hold himself back from showing Hilda that he loved her and was grateful for all the affection she gave him.

"A-a-_aaaah!"_ Hilda screamed. "The camera's still running! Dimitri!" 

"S-sorry! I forgot!"

"It's not like... it's just... let's finish these earrings first," Hilda said shyly. 

"Of c-course. So, what were you saying before?"

That video became one of their most popular ones.

* * *

"You know, I was really surprised when I heard that you two were dating," Claude admitted, not looking up from his Ethics homework.

"Huh? Why?" Hilda asked, sending Marianne a text to remind her to clean her room. Marianne had asked Hilda to do it, because the reminder that she had friends did wonders for helping her with depression symptoms. 

"You're cute, bubbly, and excitable. Meanwhile, I saw Bernadetta run away crying from Dimitri staring at her too long," Claude told her, and Hilda dropped her phone.

"What?! Why?!" Hilda demanded. Claude winced and hushed her, because they were in the library, so she repeated her questions in a hiss.

"She's kinda scared of him," Claude told her. "And like, it's not like she's the only one? There are a few different rumours going around about how he lost his eye in a gang war or something."

Hilda almost looked _offended_ by Claude's words, so he quickly added, "hey, I don't believe that stuff. The reason I'm surprised is 'cause your attitudes are so different. But, I guess you two just balance each other out."

Hilda huffed out an "obviously," before returning to texting Marianne.

She told Dimitri about the incident as they walked home together.

"I don't get it," Hilda decided with a pout, "how could anyone think you're scary!?"

Dimitri's answer was a soft, "well..."

Before he could say anything about, say, his height, his demeanour, or his eyepatch, Hilda went on to say, "I mean, you're a total sweetheart! You're big 'cause that's the only way your body can contain all of your love! And your smile is beautiful!"

And Dimitri couldn't help but let out a laugh at how ridiculous his girlfriend was.

"Thank you, Hilda, but I'll have to say, I like your smile much better."

Hilda's frustrated expression fell away in an instant as she laughed.

"Wow, Dimitri! That was so smooth! I'm swooning over here!"

"I'm glad, because that was the intention." 

Hilda smiled up at him as she took his hand.

The sun was still high in the sky, the sound of cars and conversations all around them, buildings stretching on for what seemed like forever as they walked.

"Hey, Dimitri?"

"Yes?"

They'd been together for nearly a year when Hilda said it.

"I think I'm in love with you."

And Dimitri's steps came to a stop as he stared.

"...never mind," Hilda said. "We should get going. We're going to block up the sidewalk."

"Wait," Dimitri said, pulling her back by the hand as she tried to walk away. "I think I'm in love with you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL I GUESS THIS IS M NOW.

Dimitri loved weekends. 

Neither of them had classes on the weekends, so they were free to spend as much time in bed as they wanted. Even when they got up, they often got lazy and sat on the couch together.

Dimitri held the remote with one hand, checking if there was anything interesting on TV. Truthfully, he didn't even mind if he didn't find anything good. Hilda was sitting on his lap, leaning against him while scrolling through her phone. His other arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her closer.

He was just wearing a black hoodie with pyjama pants, while Hilda was in a faded pink t-shirt and shorts. Even in silence, they were comfortable with each other. It was the perfect way to end a day, let alone a long week.

Hilda suddenly laughed cutely, jarring Dimitri from his channel-flipping daze. 

"Hilda?" 

Without even him asking, Hilda turned to show him her phone, eager for him to share in her laughter.

> F E A R T H E D E E R @redrawriegan
> 
> my gf wipes her pizza with napkins before eating it 😔
> 
> i still love her tho lol
> 
> * * *
> 
> !! fuck the system !! @hellsvelg  
Replying to _@redrawriegan_
> 
> Fuck you I'm not getting any nasty fucking oil on my notes I need to PASS THIS CLASS

"Isn't it cute?" Hilda asked.

"The two of them?"

"Yeah! I think they're really good together," Hilda said. "They're really cute together!"

"Is that so..." Dimitri muttered, wondering if maybe he ought to try flirting more sometime.

"Of course, not as cute as us," his girlfriend added with a mischievous grin, right before she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

The fact that Dimitri's first reaction was not to melt into a puddle was a testament to how comfortable he was with her.

In fact, Dimitri's first reaction was to pull her closer and press his lips to hers.

The remote clattered to the floor. Hilda dropped her phone somewhere in the folds of the couch, but neither sound registered to them. Dimitri was too focused on Hilda shifting about to straddle him. Hilda cared more about his hand on her waist, his other hand holding the back of her head, and—

Dimitri pulled away. He was breathless as his gaze went over Hilda, causing her to grin. 

"What's got you thinking so hard?" she asked, lacing her arms together around his shoulders.

"You," Dimitri answered.

"And? What do you think?"

"That you're beautiful."

"You're pretty well-off in the looks division too," Hilda told him. She was leaning into him, pressing her body against his as she asked, "hey... are we going to keep going?"

"...are you sure? Don't force yourself to do anything you're uncomfortable with," Dimitri answered. Hilda furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Uncomfortable? Why would I be uncomfortable?"

"I... don't want to come off like that man who assaulted you," Dimitri stated. "I will gladly repress my desires if they make you uncomfortable—"

"Dimitri," Hilda said flatly. "I love you, but sometimes, I don't get how you think at all."

"H-huh?" Dimitri's eye widened. 

"I mean, that was a literal serial killer who was attacking me. But you're my _boyfriend_," Hilda said, her expression becoming a smile as she hugged him tighter. "I know you. I trust you. I _want _you. You would _never_ hurt me. So don't hold yourself back if you want me too, okay?"

"...it's really alright with you?" Dimitri found himself asking.

"Yep."

"I see."

And then Dimitri scooped Hilda up into his arms, lifting her into a bridal carry as he stood.

"D-_Dimitri?!_" Hilda cried out, clinging to him out of shock.

"Forgive me, but I'm sure the bed will be more comfortable than the couch."

Hilda blushed as he carried her to the bedroom, wondering when exactly the cute shy kid she met years ago became so _daring_...

* * *

The morning after, Dimitri woke up first. 

He kissed Hilda's forehead before extracting himself from her embrace, getting up and throwing on his pants. He couldn't find his shirt or his hoodie, but he didn't feel like putting on a new top, so he just shuffled into the kitchen shirtless.

He started making pancakes for the two of them, when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Good morning," Dimitri greeted her.

"Mmmnrgh," Hilda replied, stepping towards him. She wrapped her arms around him lazily as he flipped over a pancake.

Dimitri quickly noticed that she was wearing his hoodie. The fabric was huge on her. The sleeves stretched over her hands and the hem went down to her knees.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

Hilda nodded against his shoulder.

And Dimitri couldn't help but smile.

Looking back on it, he couldn't have predicted anything that would have followed their first meeting. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

He hoped they would stay together for a long, long time.

Thinking something like that, he told her that breakfast was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: oh so they're kissing  
kissing scene: *escalates*  
me: shit shit shit i cant write smut i cant write smut what do i do?????  
me: oh!!! ill just skip over it!!!  
sex scene: *turns out to lead directly to the cute cuddling that forms the ending*  
me: FUCK  
anyways: more on this universe!
> 
> [ https://rainbow-unicorn-banzai-party.tumblr.com/post/189248122830/rhea-and-seteth-are-both-history-professors-at-the ](https://rainbow-unicorn-banzai-party.tumblr.com/post/189248122830/rhea-and-seteth-are-both-history-professors-at-the)

**Author's Note:**

> edit: hey, if you enjoy my writing u might enjoy this dating sim [i made](https://cowboy-starshine.itch.io/songs-and-flowers)


End file.
